Yugioh Gds
by MikieJoe
Summary: ONCE AGAIN A SUMMARY CHANGE! Finally the story starts to take shape. Kaiba learns of the evil behind the Gx and 5d's characters coming to his world, Bakura splits his soul from his Hikaris and in doing so, also splits Yugi and Yami. Please R & R! So far, Yusei x Akiza Jaden x Alexis and Tea x Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there anyone who reads this! I'm MikieJoe and this is my second ****fanfic. Hopefully it isn't a disaster. I'm Posting the first chapter today ****and 1 tomorrow. This story takes place ****post 10 aniversery so here it goes...**

_(Yugi's Pov)_

Yugi Motou watched as his too new friends dissapeared back into their time. He sighed.

"Something wrong Partner" said the voice of Yami Yugi inside Yugi's head.

"Well..It's just..we'll never see them again will we?" He asked the sprit of the dead pharoh whom lived in his body againist his will.

Yami looked at his partner "I have a feeling we'll meet again, someday" he smiled.

Yugi nodded and smiled.

"YUGE! Where are you?" shouted a blond haired boy in a white t-shirt and blue pants.

Yugi looked up and saw the boy run towards him but before he reached Yugi he tripped on a loose shoe lace. Yugi chuckled. "That ain't funny" said the boy coldly.

Yugi helped the boy up.

"Remember to tie your shoe laces Joey." He said. Yugi looked behind Joey to see a tall boy with spiked hair appear behind Joey. He put one finger on his lips, as to say. Shush. The boy then placed his hand on Joey shoulder and gripped it tightly.

Joey jumped in the air after reciving the shock with his fists raised.

Yugi started laughing."What's so funny" he snarled.

"You should have seen the look on your face" said the boy behind him.

"Tristan! What the hell is wrong with you! inquired Joey, Tristan just laughed.

"Where's Tea" asked Yugi. At that he heard a very bad imitation of a lion's roar behind him but it was enough to make him scream in fright. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair laughing at him. "Not funny Tea." He said adding the smallest hint of venom to the name of the girl he had a not so secret crush on. She laughed "Come on Yugi lighten up"

After that the gang met Ryou Bakara (anyone who doesn't no him I forgive you) at his apartment and headed over to the arcade everyone except for Yugi was enjoying themselves he was still thinking about his friends from the future. Tea started to get worried so she went of to him and asked him what was wrong and Yugi said nothing but she instited to know what was wrong. Joey, Tristan and Bakara had also came over so Yugi told his tale. About how grandpa died how Jaden and Yusei came from the future and finally the duel againist Paradox. He didn't mention that Yami dueled because only Tea knew about him. When he finished everyone was staring at him but they believed every word.

After explaining to everyone what happened he challaged Joey to a game of air hockey.

After a few hours, they went home together as they as where staying at Yugi's house for a sleep over.

Unfournatly for Yugi ,Yami Bakara had heard every word he said and soon made a plot. During the night he took control of Ryou's body and looked remnates of Yugi's duel. After three hours of searching in vain he found a chip with strange magical power emating from it. He then had an idea. Back at Yugi's house Bakara used some shadow magic on the chip and made it funcuntion. He then cackeled very evily waking up everyone. He turned around and took his hands off the chip. It then flashed with a green light temeperaly blinding everyone when they could see the room was packed with people and brown haired man in a red uniform groanded when a boy with light blue hair kicked him. A girl in a white uniform looked up and gasped at the same time two black haired young men stood up along with a man holding a ukelle. Another black haired man with a yellow marker on his face sat up while helping up a boy and girl twins, still lieing on the ground was a woman in a bright red dress and dark red hair, a blond haired man whereing a trench coat and a ginger man in a leader jacket and pants.

**Please Please Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter two make sure you review if you read! ****BTW. Forgot to mention this in my first chapter. ****I own NOTHING of Yugioh/GX/5ds if I did ****THIS**** would be a movie and there ****would be guns on Yugioh**

_(Jaden POV)_

This chapter takes place before Jaden and all his friends arrive magically to Yugi's time.

I waved goodbye to Yusei and walked north I didn't no where I was going and Yubel questioned me on that. After a while of arguing with her my cell rung.

"Hello" I said

"Jaden thank God I finally reached you" said the voice at the other end.

"Oh hi Sy waz up my man" I smiled.

"Jay! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" shouted Syrus Trusdale my best friend.*Cough* Human friend.

"Venice" I said coolly.

"Venice what the hell! Why were you in venice for a month"

"Doin' stuff"

"What kinda stuff"

"Duelin' mainly"

I pictured Syrus's jaw drop.

"You duelled for fun" He stammered.

"Ya whats wrong with dat" I raised an eyebrow.

"Jaden you haven't dueled for fun in a whole year!"

While Sy said that I got distracted at an Italain girl. She winked at me.

"Jaden! JADEN!" shouted Sy.

"Huh, yeah what."

"Well the reason I called you is Alexis' birthday is on tommorow and well she really what's you to come"

"I know, I'm coming wait. WHAT! Alexis really wants **me **to come to her party."

"Yeah."

"YES" I threw my fist in the air."See ya in Japan Sy" I said and with that I hung up.

I took the next flight to Domino while trying to ignore Yubel's bitching about me not noing if the Party was in Domino or not but I went with my gut. And after eating three hamburgers and spicy chicken wings on the flight I arrived home, to a very warm welcome Alexis and Sy ran up to me and gave me a bear huge while Atticus, Zane, Chazz and Bastion walked up to me. After the met and greets I declared that I was hungry and everyone sweatdroppped. After buying nine rounds of burgers at burger world we headed over to Alexis' very fancy appartment. Everyone declared that they were going to get changed and left me alone with my thoughts, which were soon inturupeted by Yubel.

"Beatiful place isn't it" she said.

I nodded

"She most make a lot of money" she said. Yubel continued to bitch for five more minutes on how I should get a job or do something with my life. I was going to reply until alexis came in in her uniform.

"Just like old times huh?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. After everyone was changed in there old uniforms we partyed until 4:00.  
When I was very drunk and Sy was helpin' me to the bathroom while I rambled on about what a great friend he was. After I was finished in the bathroom. Sy brought my back to the living room and when I was saying "Another great reason why your world's number one pal is your small but don't act small." And Sy was saying

"Yes Jay you all ready said that 12 times now."

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a flash of green light and there was a multicolored hole in Alexis Tv wall. I somehow was snapped out of my drunkness and stared and the hole. Out of nowhere a man with weridly spiked white hair appeared and laughed evilly. An kind of cyclone whipped up and suck all of us up and I felt my head hit ground and Sy kick my I groaned.

**Did you enjoy chapter two as you probaly guessed chapter 3 ****will be in the world of Yugioh 5ds and how they appear in the ****world of  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Again please please please review.**

**Contrutive Critsim only**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is chapter 3! I'd like to give a big shout out to ****heehee-gurl for reviewing so thank you! Okay this chapter takes ****place in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds land.**

_(Yusei POV)_

I got off the crimson dragon to be greeted by everyone and then Leo instited to know what happened so I told them about Jaden andabout Yugi. Everyone was queitly listening except Leo who wassaying stuff like

"Whoa! You met Yugi Motou." and "That

Paradox guy is one werid idiot."

Soon to be critsized by Luna.

After they shut up I contuned of course I left out the part when I gave up hope but we all have our secrets. Of course Jack being the ignorant asshole he is faked to fall asleep soon receiving a kick in the butt by Crow. After I had done we went out to check if there were any new tournaments on. There was and I went to sign up. On the sign in computer I saw a list of names I flicked through them but one caught my eye.

It was the name Judai Yuki. I didn't care for the first name but Yuki was Jaden's last name so I found out some stuff about him by hacking into the mainframe after a while of searching for a connection between the two I got bored and decided to make me duel him in the first match.

In the waiting room I prepared my deck and soon a greying old man plonked himself down next to me. I took know notice of him until he said " You've got a good deck young man" I looked up and stared at him "Seto Kaiba" he said outstreching his hand.

"Yusei Fudo" I replied

"Yusei!"he said taken aback "I once knew a man called Yusei, dissapeared after two weeks of living here.

"Oh." I said barely taken notice of what the man said.

"The Yugi Motou told me say this someone I meet with the same name"

"Really!" I found myself listening to what he said.

The man nodded "On his deathbed he said tell Yusei don't follow Judai"

"Huh. Are you sure he ment me?" I asked.

"I suppose so, you do look exactly like the man from 40 years ago"

"Well okay. Thank you Mister..."

"KAIBA" he barked. His sudden out burst made me leap out of my seat.

"Excuse me but I hate it when people forget my name, I mean I did invent the first duel disk and duel runner."

I smiled. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

And the announcer called my name.

Kaiba wished me good luck and I left. My opppent was a man in his late 40s with a red coat and a red duel disk.

He looked starteled to see me so I asked if he was okay.

He said he was and the duel began

_Skipping to the end of the duel_

Judai = 1900Lp

Yusei= 250Lp

"Go Elemental Hero Terra Firma attack him directly"shouted Judai

"Not so fast I activate Magic Cylinder reflecting your attack"I shouted

back.

His monsters attack went into the cylinder and was refected at Judai.

"Damn I lost" said Judai

Before the annoucer could say I won Judai turned around at scowled at me then he left.

Suddenly I had an overpowering urge to follow him and my legs moved as if they had a life of they own.

I ran after Judai and soon my friends were following me. He went into a house and closed the door my legs still not obeying me slammed into the door and knocked it off its hinges. Inside instead of Judai was a man with white hair which was spiked in different directions. He laughed mainackily and walked up to me.

"Hey Yusei bro waz up" he said imitating Jaden's voice then laughing eviller than before, my friends had caught up with my by now and the man stared at them

"Who are they" he demanded "My friends" I said. The man laughed and walked around they room then stopped saying "_Friends _who needs them"

Suddenly behind him a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the man by the neck.

"I finally found you" said a womans voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend. Alexis Rhodes.

"Cut the crap Bakara I'm here to get revenge not talk."

"Now Alexis what did I ever do to you." cooed Bakara

"You killed" she sniffed" You killed Jaden."

"No Jaden died of a heart attack" Bakara said coolly

"It was a curse given to him by you" she sobbed.

I could barely see this womans face but I presumed she had tears running down her checks. " And Yugi and you were going to kill this boy."she shouted while her finger poked through the darkness at me.

I felt someones arm grab on to mine. I looked over and saw it was Akizia she took he arm off mine when she saw me staring.

"And now I going to kill you" she said. There was a single gunshot and a body fell to the ground but it was the man Bakara who walked out of the darkness.

"The girl didn't know what she was fucking with" he laughed. " And now what I should have done a few minutes ago." He took out a pistol and pointed it at me.

"NO!" cried Leo and he ran towards Bakara fists flying around. Bakara saw the boy and shot him, making us gasp and Luna to start crying. Blood soaked the floorboards but Leo got up even though he was shot in the head.

"What the hell!" shouted Bakara.

A sandy blond man pushed through are crowd holding a small rod with a circular top and a eye in the middle.

"Bakara this has gone to far!" said the man." Your killing children!"

"Marik ever since the Pharoh sealed me away 5,000 years ago I wanted a way to get back at him" said Bakara

"Bakara this is the future Yugi is dead Atem is dead why did you kill that man Jaden?"asked Marik

"He had enough power to stop me and so does he" he said pointing the gun at me.

"Well Bakara maybe you should die" said the man and with lightning fast speed he unseated a dagger in the Rod and lunged at Bakara but he was to slow and Bakara shot him straight in the head. But Marik got up while ponting the rod at himself and removing the bullet and stopping the blood.

Bakara scowled and something glistened on his shirt and he dissapeared.

"SHIT" shouted Marik"So close."

Marik turned to us and told us about the situation who he was and his connection with Bakara and Alexis he then told us that Leo was going to be fine and he said he was going to put us all back into the world of Yugi Motou. He sent us there and I helped up the twins.

**So what did ya think. Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right so this is chapter 4 of my second ****fanfic. :D. This chapter takes place ****in the world of Yugi Motou. ****This part is in third-person so ****no-one does the narration. ****Okay here goes nothin'.**

"So thats what happened" said Yugi after Jaden and Yusei told they're stories.

"Yup!" said Jaden. "But I don't get this I mean I'm drunk in Alexis' apartment and now I'm here.

"Me neither" Yusei sighed. "Yugi could you tell us about this Bakara person?"

Yugi sighed. "Okay, Jaden and his friends and Yusei and his friends meet Ryou Bakara." Yugi pulled a past out Ryou over to him waking him up.

"Huh. What's going on." yawned Ryou. "Who are these people, Yugi?"

Everyone introduced themselve to Ryou. Yugi then told Ryou Jaden and Yusei's stories Ryou told everyone about his Yami and what he did last night. When he was finished he sighed.

But suddenly his face changed emotion. From a very kind look to an evil look and he took off, running through Yugi's Game shop to the front door.

"That was him!" shouted Yusei. "The one who

shot Leo!"

"WHAT" everyone except the 5ds characters

shouted.

"And he killed that girl what was her name Alexis Rose." Leo tried to remember.

Luna sighed "She said he name was Alexis Rhodes Leo."

"WHAT" shouted the gx characters.

"My poor Lexi" whined Chazz tring to hug Alexis only reciving a big hand print on his cheak.

"He killed...me!" Alexis stammered.

"Your Alexis Rhodes" Leo and Luna said together.

Alexis nodded. "Did I say anything do anything before I died."

The twins froze.

"Yes" said Akiza. "Your last words where "And now I'm going to kill you""

"You see," started Yusei "You had said when asked what Bakara ever did to you that he killed" Yusei paused

"What what did I say!" Alexis was close to screaming.

Yusei took a deep breath. "You said that Bakara killed Jaden and Yugi."

Alexis was silent. Everyone was silent until Alexis broke the silence by breaking down in tears. Everyone looked puzzled.

"Lexi calm down what's wrong its not like Jaden actuality died now." said Atticus is a soothing voice.

Jaden was furious how dare some little asshole kill him in the future. His anger took over and his eye's turned green his teeth were bared.

He became the Supreme King.

Yugi also changed he became much taller and had a heavier build. His hair also changed he became Yami Yugi.

"Alexis." said Yugi and Alexis looked at him. "Me and Jaden are going to find Bakara and stop all this from happening."

Alexis nodded "Then I'm coming too" she said.

"Me too." said Yusei.

"I better go too." said Syrus.

Soon enough everyone was coming so they got some supplies and left.

Walking along a road in domino city a Limo pulled up in front of everyone and Mokuba Kaiba stepped out.

"Yugi, my big bro wants to have a word with you." he said

"Well not-"Yugi started but Jaden ended.

"Tell him to go ta hell we've more important

things to do."

"Really" said the voice of a teen billionaire. Seto Kaiba stepped out his Limo in his usual trench coat.

"And what might they be?" he asked.

"Saving the world" Jaden said.

"From what an army of mutts like this one?" He said pointing at Joey.

"Shut up Kaiba." Joey shouted.

"Make me" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"I will" and Joey lunged at Kaiba but a bodyguard holding a pistol got in his way.

"If you lay a finger on Mr. Kaiba I'll blow off your head. Joey growled.

"Now who are these people." Kaiba asked.

"Why do you care" Jaden growled.

"I don't like you." Kaiba said.

"Ya well screw you" said Jaden

"I really don't like you." said Kaiba.

"Ya well-" Jaden was about to throw back an insult

when Yugi stepped in.

"Enough of this."He said. "Kaiba what do you want I'm busy."

"I want to duel you" said Kaiba.

"I'll take you on" shouted Jaden.

"Fine I'll destroy you anyway. smirked Kaiba.

Kaiba took out his deck and said to meet Jaden in an hour at clock tower square.  
After an hour passed the duel started.

**Kaiba V.S. Jaden( Supreme King) place your ****bets. Both on 2-1. Thank you heehee-gurl for ****review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well this is chapter 5, sorry ****it took so long I have school now ****and well you know the drill.  
****Pls Review after reading!**

Kaiba glared at Jaden, Jaden glared at Kaiba, Joey went off to get some popcorn and Leo was psyced to see Kaiba duel even if he had a huge bulllet hole in his head.

"Let's duel" shouted Kaiba.

"Get your game on!" shouted Jaden. "I start" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode. And with it special ability I can add one E-hero to my hand and I choose E-Hero Sparkman." He smiled "Your up."

"That's it" laughed Kaiba "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. Luster Dragon destroy his monster." The saphire dragon ran toward the man in blue with two HUUUGE fans on his back and headbutted him making him explode into pixels.

"Damn" muttered Jaden.

"I end" Kaiba said smugly.

"I draw." Jaden looked at his card and smiled. "First I activate Graceful Charity. Drawing three cards and discarding two. Now I activate King of the Swamps effect. Discarding him to add Poliurmazation to my hand. Now i activate Miricle Fusion removing from play E-Hero Sparkman and King of the Swamp. You see my King of the Swamp acts the part of a Fusion Material monster for a fusion summon but only if you have the fusion material you aren't replacing. So I replace E-Hero Flame Wingman for King of the Swamp and fuse him with E-Hero Sparkman. Now go E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman. His attack increases by 300 for every E-hero in my graveyardso since Sparkman was removed that leaves my E-Hero Stratos."

Kabia growled. Joey came back with popcorn

"Hey guys wat 'id miss." Everyone told him to shush a small crowd was begining to gather and become excited. Even if its just a card game.

"Shinig Flare Wingman attack his monster. The white suited man with fake wings and a blinding white hemlet attacked. Shattering the saphire dragon.

Jaden smiled "Now my Hero's other effect kicks in LP equal to your destroyed monsters attack."

The crowd gasped. Kaiba bared his teeth.

Jaden had become his normal self again and was enjoying the duel. "Okay, so now I throw down two face downs" he smiled widely "Your up."

Jaden = 3900 Lp.

Kaiba = 2100 Lp.

"I draw" Kaiba barked. "Time to take off the kiddy gloves." he growled. "I activate cost down by discarding one card all cards in my hands levels get cut by 2. Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Luster Dragon. But now I sacrifice him for..."

"Here it comes" say Leo excitedly.

"GO! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON" Kaiba shouted.

A white dragon with blue eyes (Pretty obious huh?) appeared and roared at the top of it lungs.

"DESTROY HIM!" Kaiba shouted. "BURST  
STEAM OF DESTUTION"

The dragon let out a blast of white energy englulfing the Hero which was taller than the dragon destroying him.

"You have no hope" laughed Kaiba. Jaden scowled. Yugi and his friends watch silently. Syrus cheered his best friend on and so did Alexis and Bastion. Chazz, Atticus and Zane watched silently. Yusei was smiling enjoying the action. Akiza and Luna just watched and Leo was hopping up and down. Jack was tring to steal some of Joeys popcorn and Crow checked out the motorbikes that where parked around.

**Okay not some much off a wait until next chapter. ****But still review and make sure its not mean! ****P.s. I own nothing just the plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this is chapter 6. Kaiba V Jaden part ****2. When the last chapter ended ****Kaiba had destroyed Jaden's monster ****and most of the 5ds characters didn't care.**

**Thanks to heehee gurl for reviewing ****again and pls update your own ****fanfic soon.**

_"You have no hope" laughed Kaiba._

_Jaden scowled._

"Here goes somethin'" Jaden drew and sighed. "I set one monsta' and throw down a facedown, I end."

"Thats it?" Kaiba scoffed. "I draw!" Kaiba smiled widely "I activate my Polymerization!" Kaiba held up the card for all to see.

"Uh-oh" was all Yugi could say.

"To fuse my three blue-eyes white dragons to summon BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba laughed. The three headed blue-eyes appeared with a mighty roar. "ATTACK!"

"I can't watch" Syrus turned around and covered his ears.

"Hold it right there Kaiba" Jaden shouted. "I reveal Trasendance Wings. So I sacrifice Winged Kuriboh and special summon Winged Kuriboh LV10. And with its effect I can sacrifice it to destroy your monster and take away its attack from your Lp." Jaden smiled.

"Reveal facedown de-fusion it does exactly as the card name implies." The three headed dragon became 3 sperate dragons.

"Its still my turn and your wide open."Kaiba laughed.

"Not exactly" Jaden smiled.

"What?" asked Kaiba.

"Reveal face down fulte of summoning kuriboh my winged kuriboh is summoned to the field."

"Fine then. Blue-Eyes destroy his fur ball." The dragon released an attack so strong that Winged Kuriboh was vaporised.

"I Win" laughed Kaiba. "Blue-Eyes' finish him."

The dragons attacked sending smoke around Jaden making him hidden from view.

"I'm not done yet my winged kuriboh makes my unable to take battle damage this turn." said Jaden.

"Damn" scowled the rich boy. "I end."

"I draw." Jaden looked at his card. "I activate future fusion so in two turns I get an E-Hero Electrode. Now I activate my face-down Jar of Greed." Jaden drew again. "And I activate my Gracfiul Charity. Letting me draw three cards and making me discard two. I activate Skyscraper." Around Jaden and Kaiba a huge skyscraper city appeared out of the ground. "I now activate Miricle Fusion letting my remove from play. E-Hero Burstsnatix and Avain to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman."

On top of Jadens Skyscraper a man wth one arm a dragons head and the other human with a wing Appeared with his arms crossed.

"FLAME WINGMAN ATTACK."

"But your monster is weaker than mine" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but skyscraper increases my Heroes attack by 1000 when he's attacking a monster with higher attack than him."

One of Kaiba's dragons was incinerated and became pixel ashes.

Now my heroes effect kicks in its exactly the same as Shining Flare Wingman's except without the increase attack thing.

"WHAT!" shouted Kaiba.

Jaden= 3900Lp

Kaiba =0000Lp

"Thats game" said Jaden doing his signature move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is chapter 7. I'll let****you in on the parings I have in mind.**

**Yugi/Yami x Tea.**

**Jaden x Alexis**

**Yusei x Akiza.**

**Those are the mostly likely ****ones. BTW. Later on there ****are many special guests.**

**Okay I'm not giving any hints ****to whats up next so here it ****goes.**

Kaiba growled. "I'll take you again."

Jaden laughed.

"Oh, was that an insult" Kaiba said mockingly.

"Maybe it was." said Jaden.

"Then how about a fight." Kaiba glared.

"Bring it!" Jaden growled.

The two made fists and started hopping around throughing punches at each other.

Of course, none of them hit. Yugi ran in and put his hands between the two.

"STOP FIGHTING" he yelled in a quite high-pitched voice. "We have more to worry about than petty fights."

"He started it" pouted Jaden.

"No I didn't" growled Kaiba.

"Yeah, ya did."

"I did not!"

"You did."

"Not."

"Stop it you two." Yugi glared from Kaiba to Jaden. Then he looked at Kaiba. "Kaiba he need your help." Yugi started.

"Oh, what now." sighed Kaiba.

"I'll explain later." said Yugi. "Meet me at the Kame Game store in a hour."

"Fine." Kaiba turned and walked towards his little brother."Come Mokuba lets go to the mall."

"YAY!" shouted the small black haired boy.

"Was that Seto Kaiba?" asked Yusei.

The 5ds characters stared at him.

"Look who got an education" smiled Jack.

"Go to hell Jack." Yusei scowled, kicking Jack in a VERY sesative area.

"How do you know him Yusei?" asked Akiza.

"Well before the tornament an old man sat down next to me, said he was Seto Kaiba. Anyway he told me not to follow Judai." said Yusei.

"But you did anyway." said Crow.

"Well I didn't really I tried to stop my legs but they where moving by themselves. It was like magic." Yusei sighed.

"Magic isn't real" scoffed Leo.

"You sure about that?" asked Luna.

"Huh what you talking about sis?" the young boy looked puzzeled was his sister saying that Magic is real.

"Well, what would you call my ability to see sprits?" No-one said a word. "I would call it magic."

Kuribon appeared next to her. "Can you see her?" asked Luna.

"See what?" asked Jack.

"I see nothin'" said Crow.

"I aggre with dumbass and petrol head." said Yusei.

"No, Luna I can't see anything out of the ordinary." said Akiza frowning.

"What are we ment to see?" asked Leo.

His sister didn't answer she had he eyes

fixed on Jaden he was talking but not to himself but to a woman-like figure half grey-hald black. With eyes as green as grass with to much sun.

"LUNA!" shoted Leo.

"Huh! Yeah what." said the girl.

"What are we ment to see." asked her brother.

"Kuribon is standing on my shoulder and shes..."

The woman-like figure winked at Luna and contiued to talk to Jaden.

"Okay this is too werid." she said and ran over to Jaden.

"Excuse me sir." she greeted him.

"Huh. Oh hi there. I'm Jaden whats your name." smiled Jaden.

"I'm Luna" she smiled. "I was wondering what that over there is." she said pointing at Yubel.

"Huh. What I don't see anything." said Jaden trying to protend he didn't see Yubel but not very well.

"The woman like thing floating next to you." asked Luna.

"Is it a duel spirt?"

"Oh, yeah this is Yubel. Shes one of my best friends." said Jaden. "And this," Winged Kuriboh floated onto Jadens shoulder. "Is Winged Kuriboh."

"Nice to meet you two." said Luna bowing.

"Nice to meet you two." said Yubel.

"Kuri Kuri." chirped Winged Kuriboh.

"Do you have a duel spirt?" asked Jaden.

"Yes. This is Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn."she said smiling.

Kuribon floated over to Winged Kuriboh and nuzzled his check. Winged Kuriboh blushed. Jaden laughed.

**So nothin important happened there and ****neither will next chapter you know ****except Bakura will attempt to Kill everyone.**

**But thats just filler.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT!**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there my readers! Okay first I'd like too thank exleader75 for the review and I'm doing my best at the spellings and stuff, so next week I'm going to edit these chapters and make them good but somethin' is up. Sometimes it skips a line when I don't and...**

**Oh crap, I'm rambling. I started reading this Fanfic "The Plot Crashers" and the author had a Yami, so from now on I have one.**

**I don't acctually know where he is right now. So I'll begin..**

**BTW I own plot thats it.**

Yugi and his new gang headed towards his house. Where they were greeted by Yugi's Grandfather Solomon Mutou.

"Nice to see you have more friends over Yugi!" chirped the old man. "But I hope that there isn't a big party on the horizion I don't think my ticker could take it."

"Don't worry Grandpa!" laughed the small teen. He introduced his new friends to his grandpa. He then brought them inside, where Yugi offered to have a dueling tornamant (Yugi won) to pass the time.

After two hours of non-stop card game action. There was a loud knock on the door. Yugi's grandfather opened it and he colapsed.

Yugi ran into the room. "Grandpa what happene..." he gasped. He saw the figure in the door it was a muscular man with spiked hair and the eye of horus on his head. "M-m-m-MARIK!" shouted Yugi. At the sound of this everyone ran into the room.

"Yugi what wro.."started Joey. "YOU!" he shouted.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha" laughed the man evily. "Yes Wheeler I'm back.

Yami Yugi appeared. "MARIK" he shouted. "How did you return."

Yami Marik laughed again. "Bakara brought me back" he took out the Millemium Rod."He wants me to defeat you."

"I beat you once and I'll beat you again." growled Yami.

Yami Marik laughed again this time the veins on his face began to show and he stuck out his tonuge at Yami. He then snapped his fingers and Yami was thrown againist the ground. He was knocked unconsious. Marik moved slowly towards him and he unseated the knife in the rod.

"Time to die Pharoh." he laughed.

Just at that second a ball of stardust was launched at Yami Marik. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." growled Yusei. His dragon retreating into its card.

"And just who might you be."

"The one whos going to take you down." scowled the biker. His dragon mark shoon and he showed his duel disk. "Let's Rev it up." he shouted.

"Humph." Yami Marik's arm began to become wider and larger. Within a few second it had become a duel disk. "I'll send you to the shadow realum when I'm done."

They glared at each other and the duel began.

**Okay I'm not exactly sure when 10th anniveresery took place but lets just say its after battle city and before the Dartz crap.**

**Oh and this is my Yami, Jake.**

**Jake: Ugh.**

**Me: Isn't your dark half ment to be different from you.**

**Jake: Shut up or do what I did to all your friends to you.**

**Me : Make them like me even more because that was werid of you.**

**Jake: Go to Hell.**

**Me: Pls review.**

**Jake: Look at that little buttin there click on it or else.**

**Me: Oh yeah before I forget. Anyone who is read this and not review pls do so I allow annoyomous Reviews. Flame allowed but will be returned even worse and more insulting.**

**You have been warned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I didn't change the chapters, theres something messed up with the site anyway! I'll probably do it during the week. Okay anyone who has read this before you'll have noticed the summary change everytime theres a new duel I'll change the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. BTW if anyone gets around to reading this please review and tell me what Yugioh/Gx/5ds character to duel a Yugioh/Gx/5ds villian. I didn't watch 5ds I just know Kalin as a bad guy so anybody any suggestions review or Pm me tanx.**

Yami Marik grinned. "I'll go first." he drew."I summon my newdoria in a attack mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew.

"I summon my speed warrior in attack mode." the werid silver man on wheels appeared. "Now I activate his effect in the battle phase of this turn his attack doubles. Now attack" Speed Warrior race towards the greenish fiend and punched him make him explode into pixels.

"You activated my Newdoria's special effect, when he's destroyed he destroys your monster." The ghost of newdoria appeared and ripped off speed warriors head. Yusei doubled over in pain. "Whats going on" he thought, "I'm in pain, he must be a pyshic duelist like Akizia." He then noticed it was freezing cold and game shop had turned a horrible shade of purple. Yami Marik was also missing a finger.

"What's going on!" asked Luna.

"Yusei are you alright!" shoted Akizia.

"YUSEI! GET UP" shouted Jack which made him sound like a moron with the Australian accent. (No offense to Anybody from australia its just 4kids REALY got Jacks voice wrong. I mean WTF. I hate 4kids) and he began to run over to Yusei but he was blocked by an invisable wall.

"No interfearing!" said Yami Marik. He laughed evily.

Marik you bastard why are you here." growled Joey.

"Well Wheeler, Bakara wants The Pharoh dead and so do I so we join forces. After all, he did let me free from the shadow realm."

Yusei staggered to his feet. "You just made a powerfull enemy." he growled. "What are you a pyshic duelist."

"No. I mearly posses this." Yami Marik held up the Millemium Rod. "This is the Millemium Rod. It has the power to brainwash people with great sorrow, anger or wants the return of someone or something so much to become insane. It also creates a portal to the Shadow Realm where I" Yami Marik lifted his hands into the air. "am the master."

"Lets finish this duel okay." Yusei growled.

"Gladly." Yami Marik did his super insane evil face.

"I play one cards face down and end." Yusei said.

"My turn." Yami Marik drew a card. "I activate Confused Summoning." Yami Marik held up a card showing two demons scratchin there heads surrounded by question marks. "I lets me special summon two tokens to your side of the field if I pay 100 Lp per turn. Of Course there aren't going to be around that long because I sacrifice them for Lava Golem." A Golem made or lava( as the name suggests) with two cages in his hands appeared on Yusei's side of the field picking him up and putting him in a cage.

"Why is this my side of the field?" questioned Yusei.

"It must be, because of its effect every turn you lose 1000Lp. But you are able to attack with it." Yami Marik grinned.

"Now I set one card and end."

"My turn." Yusei drew and he felt the pain of Lava golem's abiltiy. He held his chest and screamed as a bit of his leg disappeared.

"I love the sound of pain" laughed Yami Marik.

"Yusei give up. Then you can rest, forever." said a part of Yusei's brain.

"No! Yusei don't do it you can beat him come on get up." shouted another part.

But Yusei only heard the first part.

**Review pls.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there peoples okay in this chapter stuff happens :). Sorry I didn't update sooner but I kinda forgot about this so yeah. I've been working on my spelling since my spelling :) any mispelt words please tell me okay. Right lets continue.**

Yami Marik was enjoying himself. The young man was lieing on the ground in pain and his friends were screaming for him to get up.

Yusei was doubled over in pain. Half his body screaming at him to get up and the other half was telling him to give in. Yami Marik laughed,

He's enjoying this thought Yusei I can't give up if he's enjoy my pain I'll just return the favour. It was Yusei's standby phase and Lava Golem had just inflicted 1000 damage to his LP. Yusei looked at his hand. He rose to his feet. "Your going down." he shouted his dragon mark glowing. "I activate demotion lowering lava golem's level by two. Now I summon Nitro Syncron. Go Nitro Syncron tune with Lava Golem to summon Startdust Dragon.

Yusei's Key card appeared and roared. "Attack him directly!" Stardust Dragon roared and shot towards Yami Marik.

"I activate Mirror Force." Yami Marik said calmly.

"Not so fast I activate assalt mode activate." Yusei's face down rose. "It lets me tribute my Stardust Dragon to summon Stardust Dragon/Assalt Mode. This also means your mirror force is negated."

Stardust dragon shone and was replaced with an armored version of himself. "Now attack him again." Yami Marik took the attack but didn't even fliniche."I end" Yusei smiled.

"I draw." Yami Marik drew. "I activate graceful charity." Yami Marik drew 3 cards and discared 2. "And now I activate Soul Release. Removing from play five cards in either of our graveyards." All five cards came from Yami Marik's grave. "I acivtivate reverse of reverse allow me too activate one card from my dreck at the price of half my LP and I choose Return From the Different dimension. This also cuts my LP in half but lets me special summon all removed from play monsters." The three monsters that Yami Marik Removed form play where summoned but disappeared quite quickly. "Your in for it now. I sacrifice Summoned Skull, Newdoria and Lava Golem to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" A beam of light appeared from a card in Yugi's deck but transported itself to Yami Marik's field. The golden bird of the egyptian sun God fell from thunder clouds and roared.

"ATTACK!" shouted Yami Marik.

"YUSEI" shouted Yusei's friends.

"It's all over." laughed Yami Marik. "I win."

**Dun dun dun. Yusei's in trouble don't worry he's not dead. Please Review. Possible YuseixAkizia next chapter**

**BYE!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Thanx to Yami-AtemxTea-Anzu59 for reviewing. I'd like to say I got a poll on my profile for anybody who wants to decided which duels come up next. Oh and I got bored of my Yami so I locked him in a closet full of Yami Bakuras :) Right on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own plot nuthin else.**

_"It's all over." laughed Yami Marik. "I win._

Yusei looked up. He wasn't on fire. Whats going on, he thought. Suddenly a mainical laughed struck his ears.

"Welcome to the shadow realm." laughed a voice. A voice that sounded oddly familar.

"Who are you!" Yusei shouted.

"I'm the reason your here." Yami Bakura appeared before him.

"YOU!" exclaimed Yusei.

Yami Bakura laughed. "Welcome Yusei too Hell. Only the Pharoh can save you." Yusei was about to reply when emptyness entered his heart. He was in Hell.

"You will recive 5 stages of torture everyday." Yami Bakura said like he was discussing stock markets. "1. Depression 2. Beating. 3 Flaming, 4. Near death Torture and 5. Tormenting memories."

Yusei felt too sad to reply. Yami Bakura laughed. "He was going to enjoy this."

**Back on Earth**

Yusei was lieing in a hospital bed. His soulless shell was surrounded by his friends. Yugi had recovered from his unconsciencesness and waiting. The real Marik was going to try to return Yusei's soul to his shell. The hospital room was horribly silent. The silence was sometimes broken by a snivel or to surprising coming from Akiza, the one person you wouldn't expect to show emotion.

"When is this man coming?" asked Jack.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know he said he would be here at 9:00."

Jack looked at his watch. "Thats four hours!" Jack shouted "How are we suppost to pass the time!"

"Yusei is in a coma, that he's fighting for his life in and you can only think about how to pass the time!" snarled Crow. "You should be simpatetic at least."

"That's not how I go." sighed Jack.

"Maybe," started Luna, "We should talk to Yusei one at a time about our friendship and hopefully that will wake him up."

"Thats a good idea!" said Jack. "Do we agree." Jack waited for everyone to nod their head. Akiza's head shook. "Akiza are you refusing." Jack tried to discuise a snarl. He hated people not aggreeing with him.

"I-I tried t-t-t-to nod but my head won't do it." Akiza's voice was shaking.

"Oh." was all Jack could say.

"If you won't mind I'll go last." Akiza somehow manged to get rid of the shaking in her voice. "If anyone needs me I'll be outside." She walked slowly down the busy corridor of Domino City Hospital.

"I suppose I'll go first then." Jack wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. Everyone nodded. Jack signaled for everyone to get out and he closed the door.

"Yusei." Jack started. "You where my best friend. Remember when we where the enforcers and one guy held you at gun point. Crow and I worked together to stop him. But in the end Kalin wacked him with a baseball bat." Jack chuckled at the memory. "But now, we've grown apart. It was my horrible actions what I did and Yusei. I thank you for attempting to be my friend. I just couldn't forgive myself but I would never have admitted it." Jack wipped a tear from his eye. "Yusei. Thank you. Thank you for being looking out for me at the orphanage. Thank you for relieing on me when where the enforcers. But most of all thank you for being my friend. So please Yusei wake up." Jack rose to his feet and walked out of the room.

"You okay?" asked Crow.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Throwing up." Jack rushed to the bathroom.

**Okay so the next 2 chapters will be a bit angsty thats okay right. I never wrote an angst or romance fic before so give me some credit. I'd like to let people no I've been researching 5ds on Yugioh wiki and I will make this have some 5ds bad guys. Also 4kids are dubbing season 4 of Yugioh gx. YAY! Well the Japanese version was good but 4kids will find a way to replace blood with something. Do me a HUGE favour and review or I won't update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Next update will be a long wait. I got LOADs of homework to do and since I live in Ireland I try to update when its around 4o'clock for you guys, I've also started re-watching Yugioh in Japanese and there are loads of differences. Check it out if you haven't you'd be surprised. I finally did the spellings and stuff in the old chapters. Thanx to heehee-gurl for all of the reviews don't worry Yusei will come around soon. And my Yami Jake, He got lost on the way to Yami school were he was abducted. I didn't arrange that*suspicous look*. Anyway, this is the twins and Crows attemptt to wake up Yusei.**

_(Crow's POV long time since I did one of these)._

My turn. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I stared at my best friend. Yusei. Why? I thought. I had a flashback. Me on my own, meetin Yusei.

I wipped tears from my eyes. Meeting Yusei seemed like a painful memory. My body doesn't want me to hold on to memories of someone deaseased or in Yusei's case, in a coma that might never end. All the memories came back. Friends of mine that where killed. At least 30 and all in my childhood. I surrounded myself with children to protect them from the horror that was my childhood. I now notice I've been thinking out loud. I was silent, listening to the machines beep and whurr.

"Yusei." I looked at my friend. "I became friends with you and Jack at a very young age. But before I met you, I had been in contact with death so much that I made a packt. It was if any of my new friends where to die, I'd..I'd" I tried to fight back tears. "I'd try to swim to New Domino, hoping to drown on the way. I was 4 when I made this packt. All of the friends I made before you guys died in extreme pain, crying or starved. I joined the enforcers to forget and to make this world safer." I sat down. "Yusei, you are like a brother to me. No-one can replace you. To be honest your personality changed quite a bit when we arrived here. You seemed a smallist hint meaner. Calling me petrol head and Jack Asshole. Although he totally diserves it. But when you wake up, I hope your your old noble self again. So Yusei do me a favour and wake up." I left wipping tears that seenmed never-ending. The twins went next and kinda broke down into tears after a few minutes. Me and this brown haired girl called Tea had to bring them out of the room. I can't blame them. I'd say Yusei is a father figure to them. They barely see there own father anyway. He's a senator you see.

_(Normal POV)_

Yugi's cell phone rang ( its called a mobile phone in Ireland and I'll continue to name it as a mobile). It was Kaiba. He said he was at the Kame game store and there was no sign of Yugi. Yugi told him there's a note in the house written by Tea. 20 minutes later Kaiba arrived. He said Mokuba was outside talking to a girl his age, and Kaiba let him be. Yugi sat him down and told him the situation. With a sigh he explained about Yusei and the duel with Yami Marik. Suddenly Jack ran up to Yugi. Akiza was missing.

Akiza went out on to the steps of the hospital and sobbed her eyes out. She sat there until she looked up and saw a tanned man with sandy blond hair.

"Ex-excuse me." she stammered.

"My sister cries those tears. Sad long tears all night long." he was muttering. "She's had a hard few months."

"Oh, what happened." Akiza felt sympathy for this man's sister, she must have lost something she held dear to her soul too.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he sighed.

"I've seen some crazy stuff, try me."

"Okay then, my sister. Her name is Ishizu. I'm her sister and our adopted brother Odion. We live together. 3 months ago, I had uncontrolable anger. My family spent years under ground holding the secret of a great Pharoh's past. But after taking the tomkeapers intionation ritual, I wanted to see the world above ground. My sister took me there. I had a great time. I promised myself that I would live above-ground and there was nothing any Pharoh could do about it. My father found out. We weren't aloud above ground and my father nearly killed Odion. My anger took over me and I..I killed my father." Akiza gasped. "When ever something bad happened to Odion and he lost conscienceness. My anger took over for me do horrible things to innocent people. But that wasn't me it was what people call my "Yami" darkness deep within my soul. I took part in the Battle city tornament. I posed as a man called Nemu and Odion pretended to be me. Ishizu also entered to try and stop me. Odion dueled once and passed out and my "Yami" took over. He raised havoc, My sister got very upset and terrified. She didn't under stand my motives clearly. But they were his motives. He fed on my innocence leaving hatered behind. He craved to be the ruler of a world of shadow. To banish the Pharoh from earth forever. He failed and was locked away. For all eternity."

"Well... thats a very intresting story." Akiza stammered.

"Oh I didn't tell you my name." the man gasped. "I'm Marik Ishtar but I call myself Malik Ishtar so not to confuse myself with..._him._"  
"MARIK! THERE YOU ARE." shouted a voice.

"Joey," Joey Wheeler was running towards them. "Long time no see man." He did a secret handshake with Joey.

"Oh your one of Yusei's friends." said Joey to Akiza

"Uh..yeah." he eyes welled up with tears. "My name is Akiza Izinski." she said to them both.

"Come in to the hospital everyone was looking for you." said Joey in a soft voice.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry about the slow update. I've been watching Yugioh in Japanese and reading the manga. I need to remember a lot of stuff about Yugioh, most of the stuff I learned has dissappeared over time. I also started playing Phoenix Wright-Ace Attorney. Anyone who doesn't know about it should check it out. I'm goin' to update this chapter today and hopefully start either a Zelda fanfic, a Pokemon fanfic or a Phoenix Wright fanfic. Most likely a oneshot. Maybe a twoshot. Oh crap, I'm rambling. Thanx to BOB the annoyomous guy keep readin' and reviewin'. Okay lets REV IT UP!...I get bored.**

_(Akiza POV)_

It was my turn. I was reluctent to go in. Apparently the twins broke down in tears quite quickly. Of course this is there first meeting with death.

WAIT! Yusei's not dead just in a coma that he may never wake up from...Oh yeah. I screwed up what was left of my courage and walked in.

I closed the door gently. I chanced a glimpse at Yusei but tried to hold back tears. Another glimpse and I presummed I would break down.

"Yusei." I started. "Why? Why has this happened to you? Of all the nice things that you've done. Most of the time good prevails over evil. But in this case its the other way around." I stopped myself. Akiza stop pointing out the obvious God-dammit I thought. I opened my mouth to speak but only a small whimper came. I tried again...same result. I took a deep breath and finally words came. "Yusei you didn't hold a grudge on me because of the Fourtune Cup. I was a horrible person to you. It doesn't matter if Sayer had me biased I still did does..things." Malik's words came to me for some reason _"I call myself Malik Ishtar so not to confuse myself with...him." _I suppose I was a bit like his dark half. "My soul was only allowed see the negative things what was wrong with the world. Not the positives." I took a few paces around the room. "You showed me the positives. Of course then Sayer died and I was in a coma." It seems my world is surrounded with comas. "Thanks to you I learned to contol my psychic powers. You showed me compassion and well..." Shit. Should I or shouldn't I admit it. He's in a coma he won't hear it. "I love you Yusei."

_(Yusei's Soul POV)_

The words of my friends travelled down the shell of my body to my Soul. I was on my last of torture and it was horrible and then those words came down to me.

"I love you Yusei." It was Akiza's voice at least I hope so. But my fears were banished when I saw it. It was like lone star in space, a flashlight in a blackout. It was a shining sprit of Akiza. "Do you love me?" she asked. She outstreched her hand and I grabbed it. She looked like an Angel assending into heaven and that was because she was.

_(Normal POV)_

Yugi looked into Yusei's room just in time to see it. Akiza had collapsed. She had fainted.

"Wait Aoibou!" The voice of Yami comanded.

"Other Me Akiza just collapsed!" He shouted back to his Yami.

"I'm getting something here aoibou. This girl Akiza she's connecting with the shadow realm."

"WHAT! Other Me that's all the more reason to stop her, she could unleash Yami Marik again."

"No she's back look."

Yugi looked into Yusei's room and gasped. Yusei was awake and hugging Akiza.

"Hey everybody look!" Yugi shouted. Of course he only ment his all the people he knew but a lot of people he didn't know came over to see what was happening. They left after half a second.

"YUSEI!" the twins shouted together. They ran in and hugged Yusei like crazy people. The Jack and Crow stood at Yusei's bedside wipping away tears of joy. Akiza was on Yusei's bed also hugging him like a crazy person.

Joey walked in and noticed something. He snickered and said. "Hey Yusei don't get TOO excited." Yusei looked down and blushed deeply, Akiza giggled.

**Okay, that was the most corny thing I've ever seen and I saw the ENGLISH version of Yugioh. Peoples who read this chapter if you are intrested in any of the topics I mentioned in the begining please check out my profile okay?**

**In other news please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waz up everybody! Long time no see! I must explain for my absense. Lately I started playing Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, It's one of the best games my friend has played and he has at least 200+ games. Anyone intrested check it out! Okay thanx to all my reviewers your taking me every step of the way! Keep readin! Keep Reviewin' On with the chapter!**

Yusei sat down concealing his man part with a cushion trying to stop Joey from pointing and laughing. It's much easier said than done though.

"Yusei thank God your back." smiled Yugi.

"So, what happened?" asked Joey finally calming down.

Yusei told his extremly long tale. Joey, Tristan and Jaden laughed there heads off at the Akiza part. But after reciving a HUGE hand print on there faces they shut up. When Yusei finished the room had an errie silence. Even the busy hospital work had become silent. All of a sudden there was a manicacal laugh.

"Well well, looks like I've got a herd of prey to feed off." the voice was feminate. Jaden recognized it and so did Zane.

"Oh shit." they said at the same time.

The shadows moved closer together and became a sphere then a 3-d elipse and finally the shape of Camula the vampire. She turned super werido evil and sneered at Jaden.

"Why hello. Jaden" she said menicanly.

"Uh hi." said Jaden.

"Oh no other me a vampire!" Yugi said to his Yami.

"I can see that Aibou. What are we going to do about it." Yami Yugi had already made up his mind and so did his Hikiri.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The millemium puzzle started glowing and rotated in a 270 degree angle. A clylinder of light came around Yugi and he transformed. His jacket came loose and held on to his back like a cape. The eye of Horous appeared on his head.

"MIND CRUSH!" he shouted and threw his hand in Camula's direction. She flew againist a wall of shadows and they started to disappear. Yugi smiled failing to notice the werid looks he was getting from everyone.

"Okay..." said Syrus.

"Uh...what he said." said Chazz folding his arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Jack. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you scream YUGIOH! for no apparent reason." Jack looked perplexed.. as per usual.

Yami Yugi smiled. " It's a secret."

While Yami was in pointless agrument with Jack Atlas. Camula charged at him only to recive a punch in the face by Malik. She fell to the ground.

"I usually don't hit girls" Malik cleared up and charges of asault on his behalf kinda... okay not at all. (I would just like to make a reference here instead of Malik saying that he says "That was the first time I hit a woman I didn't love." Lol Simpson's reference. That dosn't belong to me either.)

Camula rose to her feet and activated her duel disk.

"I challenge you to a duel!" she shouted.

"I accept." smiled Yami Yugi. They drew five cards and the duel began.

**Okay to end this chapter I would like to make a Yu-Gi-Oh GX reference. In the episode when Chazz duels Adrian. This actually happened. "ENOUGH!" Chazz shouts. "So what if he's richer than me! And so what if he's more powerful! I realy good at playing card games and thats what life is really all about anyway!" That acctually happened. BTW I own nothing of Yugioh/Gx/5ds or The Simpsons they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Matt Groening repectivly. Please support the offical release. Thanks bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everbody! Long time no see eh? I should explain my absense. I was writing 3 other fanfics. Oh yeah I've started another Yugioh one. Check out if ya wanna. It's kinda like Mikiru -_- Yami no Hikiri's fic "My life, My Rules". Thats one fic you HAVE to read. Oh and anybody a Phoenix Wright fan I've wrote 2 other fanfic's for that. If you don't remember, Yami Yugi had started a duel with Camula. This chapter will probably be longer than the other ones. K let go...**

_(Yami no Yugi (HAHA Japanese refernece) POV)_

"My turn." I drew. "Let's start with Big Sheild Guardna in I'll place two cards face down. I end."

Camula drew without a word. She smiled. "There's no escape." She showed her card and shot it into the duel disk. "Call of the Mummy!" she shouted. "Special Summon DESPAIR FROM THE DARK!" At first there was nothing but Camula's duel disk started glowing and an outline began to form then eyes and finally arms. I growled then smiled.

"Go for the attack!" I shouted. Trying to show bravery not confidence.

"I shall. But first I play lightning vortex." She discarded one card from her hand and my monster exploded. My eyes where wide but it was an act. "Despair from the Dark attack him directly." That was my cue.

"I activate...huh?" My card was activating. It just stayed face down. Fine I thought. I took the attack, but unsupectingly I doubled over in pain.

"Yuge!" Joey and Tristan shouted at the same time. I slammed my fist into the ground and got up.

"Heh. Nice attack. I realise what you did now," will I explained the following events the images flashed to my mind. "during your attack you acivated Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my trap card, which for the record was Mirror Force. You had already atticipated that. It goes to show you are a good duelist." I drew. "Just not good enough." I threw down my card. "Lets go Skilled Dark Magician! But, I activate Magical Dimension, allowing me to replace Skilled Dark Magician for Dark Magician Girl." The blonde spellcaster in the tight fitting clothes arrived striking a pose. "But I don't end there. I activate Sage's Stone. Allowing me to special summon my Dark Magician." My favourite monster came to the field also striking a cool pose. "One last card Magical Unity! If I control two or more spellcasters I can discard one card from my hand to destroy your monster." Despair from the Dark regin ended. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack her directly and end this duel!" There was a huge explosion and Camula shrieked in pain.

"Nice work other me!" My Hikiri was beaming.

"Thanks Aoibou." I realsed my grip and wandered around my soul for a bit.

_(Yugi's POV)_

I was lifted up by Joey and Tristan and put on there shoulders. I was terrified, but I didn't complain.

"Do not think it ends here." Camula's voice was shaking but sinister. "He has everything ready. He told me that if I were to fail he would send Ka-" she died, right there and then.

Joey and Tristan dropped me, literaly dropped me on my ass. Other me left my body and walked over to the corpse. His eyes where full of sorrow and regret.

"It's okay other me." I attempted to cheer him up.

"No Yugi it isn't." He snapped back. He was really sorry and mad, thats why he called me by my first name. "She wasn't ment to die in this time. Don't you understand. I've created a time paradox."

**Holy shit! Time paradox's suck. It's never happened to me so what would I know. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people. I know I haven't updated in a while but anyway. I have my excuses. For starters I have been BUMBARDED with homework. I have been reading loads of fanfics and playing my ds. Oh and by the way, for those who care, I'm going to be deleting a few of my stories so check them out while you still can. I will get rid of any with less than 2 reviews (I've got 2 with 1, surprisingly the Yugioh ones). I'm going to start now. BTW anyone have REALLY crap weather recently? I live in Ireland and it's so windy yesterday someone was crushed by a falling tree. Tell me about your weather. Is it SHIT or NOT SHIT.**

_(Yugi POV)_

"A time paradox?" I couldn't believe it. Did Yami just say THE most stupid and obvious thing ever? Whoever was writing my life was obviously bored or had no more ideas.

"Yes, when something happens that was to change the future. As in killing your grandfather as a young boy." My Yami explained.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. _My God, Why? Time Paradoxes again!_ I thought.

The first one to pick up on this ridiculous turn of events was Malik. Of course he gave his explanation and then his plan.

"There is said to be a tomb," he started "Deep in the Valley of the Kings, that a holds the secret to time."

"Or, we could skip the day trip and do what we did last time and use the crimson dragon." Interrupted Jack.

We went with Jack's idea much to Malik's distaste. We were sent to the past to stop Other me from killing Camula.

_(About 1 hour earlier)_

We were in on a street. It was clean and plainly colo(u)red*. In front of us were large groups of people none of them familiar. Suddenly across the street an apparent black tornado appeared. When it had left Camula was at its center. She showed her teeth and headed in the direction of the hospital. Joey took after her. Obviously ignoring our protests. We chased after him. When we arrived at the hospital he was no-where to be seen.

"Joey" we called but there was know reply.

Suddenly Camula appeared before us holding a Joey doll in her hand.

"He was weak, cocky but weak." She stated. "Now who's next and should I mention I have an accomplice?"

Behind her shadow appeared another one of the black tornado things it swirled with darkness and out of the darkness a man in purple clothes appeared.

"Kalin!" exclaimed Yusei, Jack and Crow at the same time.

"Hey "Friends"" he said spitefully. "Hows life been treatin' ya?"

_(Yusei POV)_

I could feel my eyes widen. Kalin was back to the way he was as a Dark Singer. He laughed menacingly.

"What you don't remember? You betrayed me. You sold me out to the Securitires! I spent years in a cell!" He rattled off, glaring.

"Kalin…" I sighed.

"Fuck you." He said after a short pause.

Yugi's personality changed and he stepped forward.

"Alright Camula, We duel NOW!" he demanded.

Camula shook her head. "No this is a two on two duel." She said

"I'll take you on!" growled Jaden.

"I'm bringing back my friend!" I shouted.

I took my deck out in a needlessly dramatic fashion. Jaden did the same while our opponents did it in a normal fashion. I drew five cards along with everyone else.

"I start." I drew my hand and looked at my cards, a thin smile appearing on my lips. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack, and with his effect special summon Junk Warrior ." Kalin scowled with Camula remained remotely calm.

"Let's go, Synchro Summon!" I threw my hand into the air. _A.N. Might I add Yusei's deck is my own version from Reverse of Arcadia._ "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, in attack mode."

I set two cards and ended my turn.

Next it was Camula. She played Goblin Zombie and activated Swords of Revealing light. She ended her turn by setting two cards.

Jaden was up next. He summoned Elemental Hero Stratos in attack adding Elemental Hero Heat to his hand.

Finally it was Kalin. " I summon my Infernity Necromancer which instantly changes itself to defence position. Now I activate Dimensional Fissure." This got Camula to glare at him. Kalin was playing a completely anti-Zombie deck._ A.'t there a difference between Zombies and Vampires? Why does this not apply in Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Kalin was playing a deck that was againist his own type. He was up to something and it wasn't going to help us.

It was my turn. I started with using my Brionac's effect. Sending an amount of cards to there respective owner's hands depending on the amount of cards I discard from my hand.

I got rid of all monsters and Camula's Swords along with one of her face downs. I attacked directly. But…

"Activate Magical Cylinder!" Camula shouted.

Jaden & Yusei - 6700 Lp

Camula & Kalin – 8000Lp

I ended my turn. I glanced over at Kalin who was gripping his face. He was on the verge of screaming but didn't want to show it.

Camula turn was just putting the cards that were on the field on the field again.

Jaden turn was summoning Heat and then using fusing Elemental Hero Voltic and another monster for Elemental Hero The Shining with future fusion. This was a really good move on Jaden's behalf because The Shining gains 300 attack for every removed from play Elemental Hero. I expected Jaden would started destroying his monsters.

Kalin, didn't take a turn. He gripped his face and screamed.

I stood back along with Jaden. The purple energy surrounded Kalin and he became engulfed. His scream was getting more muffled by the second and Camula backed away too. She swore and ran. Me and Jaden where too busy with Kalin's energy thing because it started spouting out shadows that we where dodging.

_(Yugi's POV)_

Camula ran towards me, fangs bared. I had barely anytime to recact. She lunged at me and attempted to bit me. I put up my hand to defend myself. She stuck her fangs into my hand. Tristan suddenly lunged at her and started hitting her. But suddenly she disappeared into a dark light, like Kalin. My vision was faiding so I couldn't see anymore.

**Okay I know I said that Marik was to duel his Yami But I said screw it I'll do this. Thanx and review pls.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Now I should explain my super long absence! For starters, I got LOADS of work that had to be done over the last month, as I write this I SHOULD be doing my math homework! (In Ireland we say Maths) But, other than that, my bloody computers broke! And when I got my iPhone! IT BROKE TOO! Okay, also, I did some soul search because homework, school, eating and writing took up most of my time. No sleep, no time for friends, I'm 15 and single! So yeah, long story short, met someone, they dumped me before we could even start! So most of my stuff is on hiatus, which I should have mentioned. This will be updated, when I get a chance, okay? I have the Junior Cert this year and studying for the first time in my life! God its boring! Enough about my useless and quite boring personal life, I fixed the computer and I'm back on the air! Not literally of course that would be very stupid.**

(Yugi POV)

I awoke in a bed, not a hospital bed, just a normal bed. I sit up and look around. _This room seems very familiar_ I think and try to remember where I saw it before. Suddenly it hit me; this was Tea's room! I hadn't been here in years. There was a knock on the door. "You can come in." I chimed, noticing the bandages on my neck that where making it painful to talk. Tea opened the door carrying a tray. On the tray where to bowls of Ramen that was all. As soon as she saw me she smiled sweetly. Her smile warmed me up inside making me feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Yugi," she leapt at me and gave me a bear hug. Unfortunately, prodding my neck, which made me cry out. "I'm glad your okay!"

"Thank you, Tea but I won't be if you don't get off me!" I managed to say. She got off and I breathed in heavily. _In out, in out, in out!_ Once, I had my breath back I asked Tea where everyone else where. I was still worried about Joey but everyone else was in danger from that other guy.

"Everyone's fine, Jaden and Yusei went off a while ago to find Joey, Tristan went with them. They haven't made contact with us but other than that everyone's okay." Tea said. I sighed a sigh of relief and worry. _I hope their okay._

(Jaden POV)

And their she was, Camula once again appeared in front of us.

"Camula, you bitch! Tell us where Joey is!" Tristan shouted with his eyes glaring.

"Such profanities!" she tutted, "You are the one who hit me no? Well, if you want your friend so badly you must beat me in a duel!" she started to cackle but soon stopped as she looked up and fear stuck her eyes.

I turned around and I nearly jumped into the air. It was that man who dueled Yusei earlier. Marik. He laughed aloud and raised his staff, which when I got a better look at, I recognized as the Millennium Rod.

"You!" I said and raised my duel disk.

"Hmm, who might you be?" asked Marik, his rod obtained control of Camula and he waved her away. "Give them back the person they came for, I want to deal with them." He smiled evilly and stuck out his tongue. Suddenly, Joey appeared in front of us and the doll in my pocket disappeared. "Now then," Marik started, "Who's brave enough to duel me?"

"I'll take you on!" I stepped forward and switched my duel disk on.

Marik laughed aloud, Professor Banner appeared beside me. "Don't be so hasty Jaden, you've seen his strength." But I wasn't discouraged! I drew my hand and got ready to start the duel.

I looked at Yusei, Tristan and Joey. "Guy's get out of here." I told them "I'll deal with this bastard myself!" They looked at each other in confusion but they left.

"Pretty hasty move eh?" laughed Marik. "But you won't need your cards, we'll duel with something else."

This confused me and I asked what we would duel with, Marik raised his rod and a beam of magic left its eye on the top. I jumped out of the way and swore. "That way? Fine!" I summoned Neos from my deck. "Neos, looks like I'll need some help!" Neos showed up and attacked Marik. Marik blocked the attack with his rod. This type of fighting went on and on, it reminded me of a Dragonball Z fight I saw when I was a kid. I was tempted to Kamehameha Marik but I thought against it.

We ran through hallways on top of roofs and through gardens. I wondered how they managed to fit all of this here without my notice. Suddenly Marik laughed terrifyingly and I was struck in the back with a beam. I doubled over in pain and coughed up blood.

"Mwhahahahaha! " he laughed as half of his face had a mental breakdown. "Feel the agony! Let it over whelm you!"

"You psychotic bastard." I said slowly. He laughed worse than his last one. I was enraged and lost control of myself. I lunged at him throwing one punch after another. He moved out of the way a look of shock and effort on his face. Finally, I landed a punch, right in the face. Then seizing the opportunity, hit his rod out of his hand. It landed on the ground next to us with a loud "clank". Marik growled and through some fists of his own. Laughing menacingly as they connected. Making me through up more blood. He went for the rod, but I lunged at him and brought him to the ground. I yelled allowed as I punched him. Finally, I drew back my arm and drove my fist straight between the eyes, causing him to grip his face in pain. I got up and spat next to him. I picked up his rod, and made a run for it. As fast I could heading straight for Yugi's house.

I arrived at Yugi's house around an hour later. I stood outside his gate and caught my breath. I cleaned the blood from my mouth and walked in. I knocked at the front door, and Jack answered it.

"Jaden!" he exclaimed. "Jaden's back everyone! Swarm him like he was me." Everybody laughed at Jacks sentence and brought me inside. They sat me down and I told the whole story. A couple of minutes after I had finished, there was the sound of a key in the lock then a confused "huh" as if someone didn't know people where in there. The door opened slowly and in stepped, Solomon Mutou, Yugi's grandfather.

"AH! Who are you people! Why are you in my house! Where's Yugi!" he shouted these and other nonsensical things.

"Chill, Mr. Mutou. You don't know us now but you will!" I smiled. "Wait, didn't you meet us earlier this week?" It was hard to believe all of the days events where just that. 3 days. It felt like months, even years!

"Oh, yes your Yugi's friends." The old man scratched the back of his head. "I'm losing my memory in my old age! Along with my back!" he looked around. "Where is Yugi?"

We all looked at each other and exchanged a look of anxiety. "Yugi's out with Joey, Tristan and Tea. Their buying snacks." Said Akiza.

"Odd, that's exactly what I was doing!" Solomon laughed, "I guess great minds think alike!"

"Exactly that!" laughed Sy.

**As I change I leave you on a soft note! Yup no sudden gruesome vampire deaths here! Just plain old Jaden's not very smart humour. Just, like, 4kids… in any case please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I keep promising to update quicker but it never seems to happen does it? So, I went back and started reading Yugioh Duelist and I really felt like giving Kaiba some significance. So Junior Cert, next week. I've finished studying Maths as I am quite positively f*cked for paper two. Ah and Irish, really stupid language indeed. For anyone who cares I got elected as the male representant of my year for the student council. There wasn't much of a choice, me who is somewhat popular and another guy, who's a racist and picks his nose. Anyway, I'm keeping the characters OC here, but I still believe Yami has no idea of the modern world except dueling. Ah and I'm going to find a way to split the Yami's into different bodies than there Hikari's. Anyway, duel start.**

(Ryou's POV)

I awake in my soul room. It's a strange place; there is a massive RPG table and lots of pictures of my sister and mother but nothing much else. I dark aura surrounds a picture of the other me, no he isn't me, he is a devil, a demon, the spirit who haunts my dreams! I try to look out of my eyes but the spirit has a block on everything. I sigh and going over to the tabletop RPG. Looking at this and reminded of how I first met Yugi and his friends. The spirit… nearly cost me all chances of a normal life, once again. But, my life will never be normal. As I look at the pictures I hear a muffled chant. I stop moving and listen. The chant sounds Egyptian, something African definitely. Suddenly my body starts to hurt, it's getting hard to breathe. Without knowing what's going on I am tossed onto a dark street alley. I look up and I see the spirit looking down at me and smiling.

"The Ba has been removed and given its own body." A voice I have never heard before says. I look at the source but see a shadow.

"Thank you." The spirit replies and hands the shadow some money.

My body was frozen in fear, given its own body? Fears that the spirit took a life and gave me their body rushed into my mind. I looked down at my clothes, they where my own. I could see my hair that was my own. But I was still terrified; the spirit had his own body. What was he planning to do; I never want to find out so I run. I run as fast as I can, not knowing where I am or where I'm going. I just needed to get out of there, get away from him, before the blood starts being spilt.

(Joey's POV)

I arrived at KAME about an hour after Jaden. Tristan had completely worn out and slept as Yusei and I got a bus. We took the wrong bus. It wasn't helped by people seemingly enthralled by Yusei's hair, which got him a lot of odd looks. But we made it back eventually. Everyone was asleep when we arrived. But we kinda collapsed two, just leaving Tristan on the couch. I woke up early enough and went to check on Yugi. I heard he was hurt looking for me and he's my friend so why not? I think to myself, how come I'm not suffering some form of Post Traumatic Stress from what just happened to me? I considered the fact that I maybe a manga character, they always seem to be perfectly fine after whatever happens to them, like Nico Robin from One Piece. Or Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Z. Or… I stop my oddly Otaku strain of thoughts there as I just opened the door to Yugi's room. In there, where two Yugi's. My eyes widened and I ran downstairs as fast as I could.

"Guys! Wake up! Wake up!" I shout. I get an obvious reply of groans and what. I respond by telling everyone to come upstairs. Just outside Yugi's door I hear him shriek and Yami asking what's wrong and then shrieking in return. I opened the door and everyone poked their respective heads in (getting me to get more evidence that this is in fact a manga, that or the mind of a messed up fan, so like an Otaku maybe?) Everyone gasped. Yami asked what was going on, but we didn't have an answer for him. Suddenly, I had an idea. We should ask Malik! He was staying at his hotel room so I enlisted the help of Yusei and Jaden to go get him. Alexis insisted on coming so I agreed.

Malik had an AWESOME hotel room. It was like an apartment, I think there called penthouses, is that even a hotel? Anyway he had a full panoramic view of the city, without that damn Kaiba Corp building in the way. Malik sat us down and explained to us what had happened.

"A Ba was the Egyptian word for a soul, your Ba left your body when you died and went to the afterlife in Egyptian mythology. The Pharaoh's soul is his Ba like Bakura's. Some priests in Egypt where able to take a Ba out of body if someone had a possessed artifact like Yugi's Puzzle." Malik stood up and poured himself a drink offering us some. " But if the Ba of a Hikari is removed, then all over the world someone who had an item that came from the same place, there Ba's will split off into there own body. Like the Millennium items." Jaden and I had stopped paying attention a while back and had started punching one another without purpose. Yusei who had been listening asked a question.

"Is there anyway to return this Ba to someone's body?"

"Yes." Malik nodded "It's a short spell used for containing spirits to torture prisoners of war. The only problem is finding an ancient Egyptian priest."

Alexis spoke up. "But haven't old Pagan religions come back? There's a Neo Ancient Egyptian to the best of my knowledge."

Malik seemed to consider this for a moment and then said. "Finding a priest in the Ancient Egyptian faith who could read the spell would be very hard, but its not impossible."

We had our mission and we left Malik for the time being, he said he would meet us at Kame.

(Malik POV)

Joey and his friends left. I finished my drink and said aloud "I trust you got all of that?" I had felt an evil presence earlier while talking with Joey. The presences laughed aloud.

"So Bakura has succeeded in splitting his own Ba from his host? How intelligent, maybe I should have kept him alive back then." I turned around and saw my Yami standing up against a wall. He had a black eye and blood on his t-shirt and cape.

"You're here to put an end to me I presume?"

"Right you are."

"I won't go down without a fight." I activated my duel disk. Marik did the same.

"Duel!" We said together.

(Kaiba POV)

I stood in my office looking out the window. _Yugi said to meet him at KAME yesterday, but no one was there… something must be happening, and I can't let someone defeat Yugi before me_. I thought to myself. I walked to my desk and pressed the announcement button. "All Kaiba Corp employees, work is finished for the next week. Don't come in, if you do, do not expect to be paid." As I heard the idiotic cheers of my workers, I made my way up to the helicopter pad on the way there, Mokuba met up with me.

"Hey Seto, what's going on are you hosting another tournament?" he asked as he walked beside me.

"No Mokuba, but something's happening with Yugi and his friends, and I can't let some nobody defeat him before me!" I made a fist out of my anger. I remembered when I dueled Yugi in the Battle City finals; we had vision of Egypt, long ago in the past. Suddenly everything Ishizu said to me before Battle City came rushing to me. _5,000 years ago, I dueled with Yugi in Egypt. Our fates are intertwined to do battle for all eternity. Whatever is happening here it must have something to do with Ancient Egypt. There's only one person that I know that can help me with that, besides myself of course._

I picked up my briefcase, my duel disk and deck on the way to the helicopter. We got in it and made our way to Egypt.

We arrived in Egypt after a couple of hours. We landed on the Government buildings and I demanded to see Ishizu Ishtar. The annoying happy secretary told me where her office was and Mokuba and I made our way there.

Ishizu was standing looking out the window when we arrived.

"I knew you would come here Kaiba." She started without turning around.

"Cut the whole, I can see the future crap, I'm here for information." I sat down.

"What kind of information."

I told her that I wanted to learn about what happened in Egypt 5000 years ago. She told me everything she knew. The Pharaoh's great priest Seto was my past self and about Seto who became the pharaoh after, Yugi's death. She told me where to go to get more information and offered to bring us there. I agreed.

Mokuba asked the questions about Ancient Egypt on the way there, he seemed fascinated in the whole magic crap. We arrived in the Valley of the Kings and were taken to a secret tomb.

"This is Seto's tomb. Only Kaiba is allowed in here." She told Mokuba and myself.

I went in without a moment's hesitation, unsure of what I was going to do. I figured I would know when I arrived. First, I had to get past the traps. I walked briskly into the first chamber. Looking at the hieroglyphs, they suddenly translated for me. _ Show your heart for the power of the pharaoh. _I kept walking and suddenly arrows shot at me. I held up my duel disk and it took the hit. I ran backwards. I stopped to examine my surroundings. A long narrow passage was ahead of me with an intersection in the middle. That must be where the arrows are coming from. I thought about what the Hieroglyphs had said_ Show my heart… _It suddenly hit me, in Egypt people walked with their left foot first, as your heart is on the left of your body. I walked with my left foot first and sure enough there where no arrows. At the end of the passage way there where more hieroglyphs. These ones said. Only the one with the Ka of the pharaoh may pass. I walked forward. Suddenly, duel monsters rose up from the ground. I grabbed my deck and pulled out my most powerful monster.

"Go Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I called out as I put the card up above my head. The dragon appeared and roared. "Blue Eyes, Burst Stream of Destruction!" The single attack obliterated all the other monsters. I walked forward to the end of the passage. This was the end of the tomb. A golden light surrounded the sarcophagus. Suddenly, I had a terrible pain in my head and images from Ancient Egypt flashed in my mind. These went so quickly there was no time to register them. Until it stopped. I was then left in a shadowy place, all purple and dark. A man walked out of the darkness to me. It was the man I saw in the visions of my past. Priest Seto.

"I have been waiting thousands of years for you to arrive." He started. "What is your name?"

"Seto Kaiba. I'm you in the future."

"By the Gods, its true." His voice was exactly like mine. "The Nameless Pharaoh always told us something like this would happen. I am Seto, High Priest of the Nameless Pharaoh and Pharaoh myself."

"Look, I don't know what's happening here, but all I know is if you are who you claim you are that means you can tell me something." I said quickly.

"Depends what it is."

"How do I beat Yugi?"

He laughed at this. "Seto, by Yugi I presume you mean the Pharaoh correct? Well, that's something only you can figure out, but I do have some advice. Work with him, become his ally learn his strengths and weaknesses and use them against him in a Diaha."

"That seems like your telling me how to win."

"Not exactly. Now I must ask you something."

"What is it?"

The past me told of a Thief in his time. He was called Bakura. Bakura robbed graves and had enough guts to stand before the most powerful of Ka. He then started on about the person who is being possessed by Bakura. He then also told of a great curse that controlled Bakura.

"Its name is Seth." He said. "He is Osiris' brother. In this current time I fell his presence, Seth is controlling your current Bakura." He looked at the ground deep in thought. "Don't get me wrong, the spirit of Bakura is bad enough but Seth had great intelligence stolen from Horus his nephew. He can use the smallest device to do the biggest events. I need you to warn your reincarnation of the Pharaoh about Seth. Only Osiris' can best his own brother."

With that I awoke outside, moving. Mokuba was sitting over me.

"Ms. Ishtar, Seto's awake." He beamed.

I asked where I was and Mokuba told me we where on out way to the hospital after I had suddenly appeared passed out, outside the tomb. I told Ishizu there was no need.

Ishizu questioned me on what had happened to me but I told her, if she wanted to know come to Domino with me. We'll need her skills in duel monsters. She agreed as Malik was there.

**Well then its finally finished! After a week of work I got the chapter done. So yeah Junior Cert in two days I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for reading this anyway and please review! I hope with the summer months I can update quicker, but yeah never know. Thanks anyway.**


End file.
